FMA-This World What the Heck
by Azorria
Summary: Ed gets transported to a time and place where no one he knows has never been, or even knew that it existed, with new surprises and someone that he never expected to see named Vic Mignogna...
1. Welcome to Seattle

_**This World…What the Heck?!**_

Thank you for taking our time to read this fanfiction! This is set towards the beginning of the show, towards about where the anime and the manga branch off. Sorry if Ed and Vic are a little out of character. No real pairings, (unless you count Vic and Michele, his fiancée) unless Winry comes in later, but I haven't decided totally on that...

**Warning**: Rated T for Ed's vocabulary and some violence in latter chapters.

**Point of View (POV):** A first person fanfic through the eyes of Ed and Vic in switching chapters. First few will be Ed's, then the next few will be in Vic's, and so forth.

**Summary**: Ed gets transported to a time and place where no one he knows has never been, or even knew that it existed, with new surprises and someone that he never expected to see named Vic Mignogna…

**DISCLAIMER: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no money was made off of this fanfiction. The characters, settings and references contained within belong to their respectful owners, and real people are owned by themselves. All other characters and settings are my own invention.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Seattle**

Opening my eyes, I blinked with all the light coming to his vision, until I could really look around. I was in a dark alleyway, in between two buildings, both made of dark red brick. I sat up, rubbing my forehead. "Damn it. How did we get here Al? Alphonse? Al!? Crap!" I said, looking around to not see my brother around at all. Standing up, I dusted off the dirt on my red coat and black pants, and went deep in thought.

_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! Why the hell am I here all of a sudden? I saw Scar and he started attacking me, then a bright light came and now I am in this weird place! Alphonse isn't even here with me! Wait; was it alchemy that brought me here? I better check that my alchemy still works…_

I took my right glove off, revealing an automail hand that could have only been crafted by an expert. I clapped my hands, hearing the echo, and placed my left hand on my right arm. A blade protruded the arm, with some blue electricity sparking a little after it finished transmuting. I smirked, knowing that my alchemy still works. I clapped again, and returned the arm back to its original state.

Noises of cars and people at the end of the alley protruded my ears, so I put the glove back on, and walked down to the end. With each second passing, I started to consider that I might not be in Central. _Central isn't this loud…_ I thought. When coming out of the alleyway, my jaw dropped.

Huge buildings that were taller than Central Command and the National Central Library combined loomed over me. One building that looked like a needle with a cap on top and that was sort of bent stood towards the distance taller than all the other buildings. I gazed in awe, with people walking around and more cars than I can count passing by. "What the hell? Where am I?" I whispered.

"Hey!" someone yelled to my left. Turning, I saw two people standing by a sign that looked like it was for a bus stop. One was a boy in a powder blue school uniform, black tie, with short blonde hair, and a red rose on his uniform jacket, next to an emblem that had an 'O' and an 'R'. To the right or him was a girl in the same uniform, with short brown hair, and looked kind of like a boy, though still noticeable to be called a girl. "Nice cosplay, are you going to the convention?" the guy asked.

"Wha-where am I?" I asked, flustered. "… Uh, you're in Seattle? What, do you have amnesia or something?" the other person asked, definitely sounding like a girl and confirming her gender. Frowning, I said, looking them up and down "who are you supposed to be; two rich kids from an academy or something?" The boy in the uniform sneezed then the girl said, "Bless your face Dave."

"Thanks sis, bless you. I am cosplaying as Tamaki Suoh, but my real name is Dave. This is my sister cosplaying as Haruhi Fujioka, but her real name is Jana. As you guessed, we're cosplaying from the anime Ouran High School Host Club."

"Well I am Ed." I said, crossing my arms. _If I am in another world or different time, I better keep my profile low. They might not even know what alchemy is…_ Jana giggled. "I can see that" she said. I looked at her confused, but shook it off. "So, where are you going?" I asked, trying to sound like I knew where I was.

"We're goin' to Sakura Con at the Convention Center. Are you coming too? We are going to meet Vic Mignogna. We missed Tara Strong yesterday because of sleeping in" Jana said, glaring at Dave. "Dave is a big fan of Vic, so he dressed up as Tamaki. Looks like you dressed up to meet him too, huh? Come on, the bus is coming" Jana said.

I sighed, not knowing where 'Seattle' was, and wondering if I should follow them or not. _I have to get back to Al._ _If there is any clue on how I can get back to Al, then I better go with them. They might know something._

I walked up towards them, and frowned, seeing that both the girl and the boy were taller; Jana being four to six inches with Dave being about a foot. Jana then leaned into Dave and whispered into his ear loud enough for me to hear, "He's shorter than I expected..." Like a bomb thrown into a fire, I got pissed off instantly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO IS SO SMALL GETS LOST IN A SALT SHAKER AND CAN NEVER IN HIS LIFE GROW TALLER THAN A BEANSPROUT?!" I yelled, getting both the boy and the girl to look scared for their lives for five seconds. Then, they both started to… laugh.

"…AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS A CLASSIC! DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE ED!" Dave said, laughing at me, but before I could say another round of my rants, what he said got me confused. "Wait, what do you mean by 'you sound just like Ed'?" Dave continued to laugh, bent over and leaning on the corner of the alley, but Jana stopped, and looked at me confused. "Don't you know who you're cosplaying as? You know, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

I gapped at her statement. _WHAT? How the hell does she know who I am? I never told her my last name, or my State Alchemist nickname! …The only logical explanation is that maybe they know me from rumors. I _am _famous._ I closed my mouth, blinked, and decided to play dumb for the time wellbeing. "Uh…Yeah, of course! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist! Did you say before that I had amnesia? You're right, I do have that. More short term memory loss," I said, scratching the back of my head. Jana's eyes then transformed from a confused look to a look of pity.

"Aww! You poor thing! Wait; are you the sixteen year old Ed or the twelve year old Ed? I am not sure because he looks the same almost the whole show…" she said, trailing off. "I'm fifteen almost sixteen!" I retorted, crossing my arms. Jana giggled, and then said "you're cute." My face flushed, and my mouth opened with nothing to say.

"Jana Ann Smith! Shame on you! Me being your older brother, I will not let you say those things aloud! You just met each other, and he is four years younger than you! You pedobear!" Dave said, who had finally stopped laughing, slapped her arm. "Sorry Ed…" she said. My mouth was still open, when I saw the bus. It stopped on the road, and Jana grabbed my arm pulling me into the bus with Dave following.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Send a review in of what you think. Thanks for reading, and may your pencils stay sharp!**

**~Azorria**


	2. The Convention Center

**Chapter 2- The Convention Center**

Jana pulled me up the steps, with a slight metal sound when my left leg stepped on the metal. The bus driver looked tired in his seat. Dave pulled out a wallet from his back pocket and fetched out some paper money that looked a lot like the Amestrian paper money I use sometimes. _That must be the currency here._ I thought. Dave then said, "To Convention & Trade Center please." The bus driver nodded, and we went down the rows. We then took the seats in the third row, with me being at the window, and somehow Dave got in between Jana and me, to her dismay.

Looking out the window, I saw hundreds of people, most wearing pants and a shirt, while a few were dressed weirdly like Jana and Dave. "Thanks for paying for the bus ride," I said. "Welcome!" Jana said with a smile. I sighed, and looked out the window once more.

_This is most likely another town in Amestris, but everything is so…advanced in technology. _I thought."So, when were you guys born?" I said, trying to ask what year I was in discreetly, if this was the future. "Well, Jana was born in 1994, while I was born in 1993. And if you aren't good at math," Dave said, bumping me with his elbow, "then Jana's nineteen while I'm twenty. Your fifteen so I guess you were born in 1998. Am I right?" Dave said. I did the math in my head quickly and was stunned. I was glad that I was turned away from them, because my face would be in huge shock.

_WHAT? I AM ABOUT 100 YEARS IN THE FUTURE? That explains the technology being more advanced. Alphonse would-_I stopped myself. _Al…_ I thought, emotions of anger of Al being left alone in Amestris and of fear that Al could get hurt, and me not being there. I nodded my head to answer his question, not feeling sorry for lying to them. "So you know a little about us, how about you? What's your real name?"

"None of your business" I retorted, not feeling in a good mood anymore, just wanting to be with my brother. I felt Dave stiffen, and I looked down at my right hand on my lap. For about ten minutes, I fingered my thumb and my pointer finger, lost in thoughts about the past.

_"BROTHER! BROTHER! PLEASE!"_ echoed through my head from that night. Then, the first law of equivalent exchange rung in my mind. _Human kind cannot gain anything without first sacrificing something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost…_

The bus stopped, while the siblings stood up next to me, and I shook my head, wanting to find answers to get to Al. I stood up, and followed them, with only the soft metal against metal sound left there on the bus. When stepping off the bus, I almost got pushed over by a person running fast.

I got my footing back and glared at the crazy person with fury. He slowed down, turned around and stopped. He was in an orange and blue jumpsuit with spikey yellow hair, a blue headband with a weird symbol that looked like a leaf, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Gomen Nasai! So sorry! There is a ramen place up ahead with a great deal for one dollar a bowl! Nice Edward Elric cosplay by the way!" He said, and then continued running. I sighed. "I wonder how many weirdo's are there going to be here?" I whispered.

Looking around, the siblings were talking to someone in the same uniform as them. They were obviously a girl, and compared to the siblings, she was shorter, had a bobbed hair cut with the same pale blonde hair as Dave, white bunny ears on top of her head, and a pink bunny in her hand. A bunny tail was attached to the bottom of the coat and what looked like some sort of camera was also strapped around her neck. She looked more or less my age, and seemed about the same or more in height to me from the distance.

I looked around, and saw a line. At the beginning of the line, a man gave some paper money to the woman, and the woman gave him what looked like a badge. Jana and Dave walked to me leaving bunny girl talking to someone else, and started to ask me questions.

"So, did you bring enough money for today? Or did you preorder? If you didn't then you are going to have a hell of a time getting a good price. I heard that the Con put the prices up higher than yesterday, due to so many people coming in. Now they're sixty dollars to get in the front…" Dave said, but I paid no attention after that, as I went into my pocket and found a very small piece of coal from before in the coal mining town of Youswell. I smiled.

_Aha! I know how to get some currency here! Even though the people that get the money won't be very happy when it turns back to coal, I will be long gone when they find out. Eh, screw them then. I just hope some gold is enough to get to me in to find some answers. _"How much is a piece of gold worth that is the size of this?" I said, showing them the coal.

"Gold? God, I don't know, maybe a few hundred dollars, but I am not sure…" An evil smile came on my face. "Stay right here!" I yelled, before running in the other direction. For about two minutes I ran, then turning right and coming into an alley. I stopped and put the coal on the ground. Clapping my hands, I put my hands over the coal, I turned the coal piece into a small chunk of gold.

"Only illegal when no one knows about it" I said, smirking. Running back to the bored siblings, I put the piece of gold in my pocket and stopped to catch my breath in front of them, hands on both knees. "Why did you run over there for five minutes and ran back?" Jana asked. I stood up straight. "Sorry, now I'll get in line." I said, walking to the front of the line.

"Hey! Don't cut!" Everyone started to say. "Hey you jerk! Get to the back of the line! People have been waiting for hours here, and you cut them? Who do you think you are, God?" The person in line I just cut in front of said. I turned around and looked at him. He was in a green tunic with white tights, brown boots, a long pointy hat, a blue ball with wings was attached to his shoulder, and a sword and shield attached to his back.

"Quiet Pal! I don't believe in God! You don't even know who you're dealing with," I growled. The guy in tights huffed, then said "shorty." I turned around and yelled "You must be full of hot air if you ended up that high! I am still better than you, by the way."

With that, I turned to the lady, leaving fairy boy gob smacked, and put my piece of coal turned gold on the counter. "How much does this cost? All I want is one ticket to get inside to the convention, you can have the rest."

She eyed the gold, and grabbed it. She then took a badge out, and a paper and pen. "Name?" she asked. "Edward Elric" I said. She looked at me up and down; eyebrow arched, and then sighed, shaking her head while writing down the name.

"Age?" She asked. "Fifteen."

"Any adults with you?"

"Well, if you count my friends that are adults, then sure. Otherwise, no adults are with me." She then wrote down some more words, then grabbed a badge and wrote down some more on the page, and finally handed the badge to me.

"Thank you!" I said, running off to find Jana and Dave. I stuffed the badge in my pocket, and looked around. I spotted them talking to the bunny girl from before. Dave spotted me and waved.

"Hey! Did you get your badge Ed? We already pre-ordered, so let's go in now!" Dave said. They walked over to the entrance with me following. A man at the door gave us all a map with what was at each place in the convention, and then the girl with the bunny said, "To Vic Mignogna!"

"Oh, Ed! I forgot to introduce you to Willey! Willey, this is Ed, Ed this is Willey, our cousin. She is the same age as you, and is cosplaying as the female version of Honey." Jana said.

Willey turned around, and a bright light flashed in my face. I instantly put my hands up in defense and closed my eyes. When I could properly see again, Willey was messing with the camera in her hands, and let go of it, saying "Thanks!"

I got a proper look at Willey, seeing that she was taller than me by maybe three inches, and put my left arm out for a hand shake. She shook it, and smiled, saying "nice to meet you Ed-chan! This is my bunny, Usa-chan, or Bun-Bun!" in a very young voice, talking like a seven year old. Shoving the pink bunny in my face, I looked at it, and said with distaste "I'm not saying hi to a stuffed animal!" She frowned, starting to pout, and took the pink atrocity away from my face.

I sighed, and said sarcastically "Ok, sorry for yelling at you." She immediately brightened and said "Is your real name Ed and it is a coincidence that you're cosplaying as him? Or is it just that you don't wanna give us your name? And you are the same height as Ed too! No offence, by the way, but don't yell-"

"Ed is my real name! AND I AM NOT SHORT! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST ABNORMALLY LARGE!" I yelled, getting a few stares from people passing by.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Willey said, backing up. I sighed, getting my temper down, and continued to follow the siblings through crowds. After a while, I asked "so where is this Vic Mig-whats his name?" Jana turned around, "His last name is Mignogna. It's pronounced Min-ya-n-a, though. The G's are silent Ed. It's an Italian name" Jana said, leading us up some stairs.

_An Italian name? What the _hell_ is an Italian? _I thought. Going up the stairs, I was glad that there was carpet, or they would get suspicious on the sound my leg would make. I didn't pay any heed to the siblings' conversation about something called a 'Dealer Room' after Vic Mignogna. About five or six flights of stairs later, everyone was tired except me, though I did start to sweat with it being warm inside and me wearing my long sleeve red coat still.

At the top of the sixth flight of stairs, we went down to a hallway and were in front of two doors. Next to the doors was a sign that said "_Fullmetal Alchemist Question and Answer Panel with Guest Vic Mignogna; 1:30 PM-2:30 PM"_ My mouth dropped. _WHAT? So the show that everyone says I am from is called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'? _

"Why are you surprised?" Dave asked. I closed my mouth and said, "Oh, it's nothing…" I went into my pocket and grabbed my State Alchemist Watch, looking at the time. It said 1:22 PM. "OH WOW! YOU EVEN HAVE THE STATE ALCHEMIST WATCH TOO?" Dave yelled. I jumped and swiftly put it in my pocket. "Uhh…yeah? So?"

"LET ME SEE!" Dave said, running towards me. I quickly sidestepped him, letting him get a face full of carpet.

"Sorry, can't do that" I said. He got up, and started to yell, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I just don't want you to see it, now back off!" I said coldly. He stopped yelling, and frowned. "You're a _shrimp_ that's been very rude to everyone for no reason; why?" He said. I frowned, holding in my urge to yell as loud as usual. "Well, at least I don't have to be a tall blundering jerk who wants to get into everyone else's business!" I retorted.

Walking past me, he opened the doors and went through into the room ahead. "Dave!" Jana yelled, grabbing Willey and pulling her with, running after Dave. When they went through the doors, I sighed, and looked around. Seeing a chair, I walked up to it and sat down.

Propping my head up on my hand, I watched people pass by, the weirdest one being someone looking like a blue…hedgehog that was standing upright with red and white shoes, all going into the room. I was then thinking about how I got into this mess, and how I can get back to Amestris with Al. "Oh yeah, I got here by leaving Al at Head Courters and being stupid enough to go out there and fighting Scar alone!" I yelled at myself.

I closed my eyes, "It's my entire fault Al, so I will do anything to get back to you and try to return your body back." I whispered to myself. I stayed like that for a minute, when someone sat in the chair to the left to mine. "Hey, you alright?" The person asked, with an adult male voice. I sighed, "yeah, about as happy as I can get right now" I said without looking at him. "Well, I really say that you have a masterpiece of a cosplay there. Look just like Ed."

"Yeah, I get that a lot" I said, turning to him. He was taller than me, by the looks of it while he was sitting down. He had dark greyish-green eyes, messy golden brown hair with a slight amount of brown at the roots, and looked like he just shaved. I couldn't guess his age; he could have been young or old, but still older than me by a lot. Wearing a plain black t-shirt with white designs on the front, he looked concerned.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist Question and Answer panel is about to start. You don't wanna miss it, do you?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Well, I really have to go in there. It has some answers I need that I don't think I will find anywhere else." I stood up. "What's your name?" He asked, standing up too. "Name's Ed."

"I can see that, or is that your real name?" He said, standing up. He was about a head taller than me, making me looked up to him, saying "Of course! Why would I lie?"

"Come on, the panel is about to start. By the way, you really do look just like Ed. You are about the same height as Ed is too…" He said, muttering the last part. I exploded with anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE DROWNED WHEN HE STEPPED INTO THE CREEK?! I AM STILL GROWING YOU JERK!" I yelled. He was taken aback, then whispered barely audible to hear, "You sound, just like… Do you know who I am?" He asked. "Not a clue," I said, crossing my arms. He nodded, and went through the door.

* * *

**Okay, I couldn't help it. I was going to hold off posting this for a few more days, but I just wanted to post it so badly! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ****I also want to say who was cosplaying as what in the chapter, as you may not know who they were;**

**First the guy that knocked Ed off balance when he was exiting the bus was Naruto, the jerk in the line was Link, and finally the cosplayer that Ed watched pass by at the end there was Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Until the next chapter! Please review, as I will be updating next on Friday. May your pencils stay sharp!**

**~Azorria**


	3. Vic Mignogna

**Chapter 3- Vic Mignogna**

I followed, and looked around the room. It was a small, square room, maybe about forty or thirty feet for each side on the perimeter. There were rows of seats and almost all were filled with people in them, also a stage at the front with a table and a chair on the side. A screen with light projected from it had the words _'Fullmetal Alchemist Panel at Sakura Con 2013'_. I looked around for my friends, and I spotted Dave, Jana, and Willey with her bunny ears in the front. Everyone turned towards me and the guy and everyone…cheered.

I was shocked. _Who is this guy? Wait, is he…?_ The guy walked down towards the stage and everyone cheered facing him. I walked down the aisle quickly and took the seat on the end in the front row by Jana. "Oh my god; it's Vic Mignogna!" Jana said to me. Vic stood smiling at the crowd of crazy fans. "So that's who he is! Can you tell me a little more about him later? So then I can get to know the guy more, like what his belief is, or something."

She nodded, and I turned back at Vic. Everyone quieted down, and he started to speak.

"Welcome to the Fullmetal Alchemist panel at Sakura Con!" He said, making everyone cheer in glee. "My name is Vic Mignogna and I guess you all know who I play in Fullmetal Alchemist, so let's get straight to the questions!" A bunch of people raised their hands, but I kept mine down to see what he would get asked. Vic pointed at a fan, and they stood up.

I almost fell out of my chair when seeing the fan because they were in the same outfit as me, only poorly done because the shades and material were different than mine and had brownish-red hair instead of blonde. "Hi Vic! I am a full-fledged Risembool Ranger, and I would like for you to know that I am representing North Oregon High's Anime Club! Anyway, was wondering if you could do an Ed rant for us. You are quite famous for them, and it would be an honor for you to it!" I turned back to Vic with new thought.

_Ed rant? What does she mean by…Wait a second, is-_ "Well which one should I- wait, I got the perfect one. Just for you and the members of your Anime Club… DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" He yelled in _my _voice, giving everyone a cheer and a laugh. My mouth dropped, and I turned to Jana besides me. She giggled in delight. Turning to me, she looked at my face and said "what?"

"Is he my…uh, I mean Ed's voice?"

"Duh, that's why he is here! Oh right, I forgot you had short term memory loss. Well, he's Edward's voice actor and is still. He also voiced Tamaki, who Dave is cosplaying as, as well as hundreds more."

_So, there is a show about me. There is a person that can sound and act just like me. But, why am I here? Why and how could alchemy be involved in this? _

The voice of a fan asking a question got me out of my thoughts. "Was there any thoughts of when getting Ed's part of 'I don't think I can do this' or any of that nature?"

Vic answered with thinking written all over his face. "Well, no there wasn't any kind of feeling of 'oh, I don't think I can do this,' I think actually to be honest with you probably more exciting" Vic started to say.

"Remember again, when I started Fullmetal, I had probably done seventy anime series already. So, I was used to, anime. I knew how the stories go; I was pretty used to how the characters worked and the story arcs. So, I think when I started this I was like 'oh, this is, pretty exciting, this is going to be something different.'

"And, um, there are a lot of serious issues; in fact a lot of people know that I am a Christian." I made a quiet laugh at that. "And they know I am very serious about my faith," he continued. "And so, I get the question all the time, this is where I thought your question was going, 'how do you feel about playing this character that's, agnostic or atheist at best.' Well, can I answer that question? Is that alright? I don't mean to de-rail or anything. " He asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" Everyone but me responded. "My answer to that is two or three fold. Number one, it's a cartoon. It's fictional, basically." Me being left out of all the laughs and giggles, I thought _Pfft, yeah right. Why would I be here then?_ "Secondly, I, I see a lot more in Ed than just, 'oh he is an atheist!' I don't see that, I really don't" _This_ got my attention.

"Some people would say in the first episode, he was telling Rose to 'put down the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book because we are the closest thing to Gods we are!'" He quoted in my voice.

"He is just a stupid kid! He doesn't know crap at that point!" Roars of laughs, but I kept my mouth shut while my anger rose higher for him, not wanting to look like a psycho by out bursting.

"He is an arrogant kid who's had his father desert them, his mother has died when he was an adolescent child, he tries to bring her back and almost kills, his only surviving brother who he loves. He loses his arm and his leg. I mean, dude, if there is anybody who has their right to shake their fist at God and say '_why_ is this happening?' or question the higher power, it's Ed."

_How much do they know about me?_ I wondered, in fear of their knowledge about me and Al. "So, that didn't fluster me when he said that! I was all afraid when my church friends saw that, I was like; 'they're all going to kill me!' They said 'well, you're close to God!' No! I didn't say it! Ed said it personally!"

"Got that right buddy" I whispered to myself so only I could hear. He continued. "Right? You have to play the character, that's what actors do."

"Did that actually happen?" Willey said. "Yeah!" He said, nodding in this direction. "This doesn't mean that I believe it, you know. Even in a church setting, when you do a passion play, somebody has to play Judas." People nodded their heads, while I wondered who this 'Judas' was.

"It doesn't mean they are Judas, it means they're playing the role for the sake of the story. So, for the third reason, let's fast forward, and we just talked about the Cornello episode, to the Barry the Chopper episode. Where he's almost killed and is sitting on the steps with his brother. And what does he say?"

I freeze, remembering what happened then, with that manic of a killer that killed for fun, and what Al says. _Brother, _Al said, _it turns out the Philosopher's Stone may very well be real. But all the clues we need to find it are off limits to everyone except State Alchemists. Since I no longer have a mortal shell, I can't feel the terror you felt, thinking you were going to die. It must have been very painful and lonely. I want my body back Brother. I want to be able to feel what you felt, to feel human again. If we find the Philosopher's Stone, I can have that_…

Then a painful memory comes to my mind. "Nina…" I whispered. Vic continued in my voice, "We just have to hope that our powers are good enough, because were not Gods, were just tiny, insignificant humans. Who couldn't even save a little girl…" That hit me. I closed my eyes, and images of those memories of Nina flashed. Playing with Nina in the snow with her dog Alexander and my brother, eating at a table with dinner, her…as a chimera…her…death spot… I cringed at my memories. _Get ahold of yourself Ed! Don't cry; we can't do anything about it anymore. What's been done is done. No changing it or going back._

"You see? His quietness with his brother, in the place that he can really be himself, where he can talk about his own insecurities and fears" Vic said, snapping my head up to look at him.

"He really opens up about his concerns when he is alone with his brother and they're talking about stuff. And that's what I think of Ed, I think he is a bitter, angry little boy and he has every right to be. I think all of us know somebody who has had a loved one taken away from them, who's had a great loss, and it is perfectly understandable for them to shake their fist at the heavens saying 'oh I don't even think your there!' You know? It makes perfect sense."

I felt a new feeling to Vic. Respect was the best word I could put for him. I even ignored the 'little' comment about me he made. I looked at Dave and the rest of my new-found friends, who had their hands up as high as he could put it. Vic pointed at Dave and he stood up. "Hi Vic, I was wondering if you could tell us what the best Fullmetal Alchemist cosplay, or any cosplay, you have seen that is here today?"

"Sure, let me see…" said Vic, looking around. His eyes looked meticulous over the crowd. He then rested his eyes on me. "I think this Edward Elric right here is the best. Come on up here so everyone can see you. Unless you don't want to come up, but that is fine." My mouth opened slightly, and my legs weren't moving. Jana pulled me up and pushed me towards the stage for me to start making my legs work. I got up and stood right next to Vic.

The crowd clapped and went into 'wows' and 'ooohs' when they saw me. "This," Vic started, "is the best Ed cosplay I have ever seen. Ever. And that is a pretty big feat for someone to do that." My face started to blush a little with all the attention I was getting, and I gave a toothy grin at the crowd.

Someone then from the back of the room had started to walk up the aisle in the middle. The lights were in my face, so I couldn't get that good of a view of them. They then jumped on the stage, startling everyone; Vic and I gaped at who was standing in front of us.

It was Scar.

* * *

**MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger! :D Many people guessed the man at the end of the last chapter was Vic, and they were correct! Here's a cookie for you people that got it right! *gives cookie***

**For this fanfiction, I have decided to create a forum for it, so I could put news for upcoming chapters and create polls so YOU the readers can help control what is going to happen! Check it out here! - ****forum/FMA-This-World-What-the-Heck-TALK/137023/**

**Until the next chapter, which will have a lot of action! Please review, for the chapter is soon to come on Tuesday! :D May your pencils stay sharp!**

**~Azorria**


	4. Running Away

**Chapter 4- Running Away**

It was Scar.

The Six foot man was towering over both of us, with his red eyes a blaze, and tattooed arm showing for the whole world to see. "GET DOWN!" I yelled, tackling Vic to the right of me, avoiding Scar's vicious alchemy attack with the tattooed arm. The floor paid for the damages I could have gotten to me or Vic, and the crowd started to go into panic, running for the exit. I got up, and pulled Vic up too. Scar ran up to me before I could register him there and roundhouse kicked my leg, sending me to the ground. Before he could do anything else, he stopped and turned his head.

I turned my head running down the aisle. Someone in the crowd that was in an Amestris Military uniform came up and had what looked like a gun (that was probably fake) in their hand, aiming at Scar. Vic pulled me up, and I heard Vic whisper "Oh no..." Scar jumped in front of them, and the girl in the uniform's eyes widened in fear, so she turned and started to flee. But before she could, Scar reached out and tried to grab her head.

Before he could deconstruct her brain into millions of pieces, I yelled "WATCH OUT!" and clapped my hands quickly out of desperation to save a life, putting them to the ground, making a wooden fist come up in a blaze of blue electricity and got it to punch Scar away a distance from her, letting her escape out the doors. Vic's mouth went to the ground, and I said "Come on!" pulling him out a door at the back of the stage.

Not caring about the trio I came in with, nor anyone else but Vic and my safety, I ran out the door and went down the hallway. _I never get a break do I? _I thought as we ran. When turning for a stair case, Vic pulled my right arm, dragging me into what looked like an elevator, ripping a little of my cloak in the process, and showing a glint of automail through the rip.

He clicked a button on the side of the door, and the doors closed. The motion of movement that was bringing us down a floor made me sigh in relief. Vic looked and saw the part of my automail showing through. His eyes widened, and he looked at me up and down. "Are you, are you really…Ed? I mean, this isn't a prank by Travis or Caitlin, or any of the other voice actors on the cast, is it? You did alchemy back there, you look just like him, a-and you have automail…" he trailed off, looking at my automail once again.

I hesitantly nodded slightly, wanting to get past how I got here and focus on the present. "Well, let me break this down in a nutshell for you. I was fighting Scar in Amestris when a flash of light came and I ended up here. I met a sibling duo and I decided to follow them to this convention. I met their cousin, and then I met you. I guess that Scar came here too with me. Happy with that explanation? Alphonse isn't here either, so take that off your list of questions while you're at it. We have to find somewhere safe, do you have a hotel or anything that we can stay at? I can produce some gold so I can buy a room."

Vic looked like he was going to say something, but then looked at me once again in awe. "I just can't believe what's happening right now; you being here and everything." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him, saying "yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, do you have a hotel?" I said. "I have a hotel that I was planning to stay for one more day, so we can go there. We just have to make it out of the Con first" Vic said.

The doors opened in the elevator, and we came to a hallway with people in it here or there. I followed Vic, and walked down the hallway, with only one person in overalls, gloves, a red shirt, mustache, and a red hat with a 'M' on it, saying "Nice Fullmetal cosplay" while we were passing by. I put my hand over the rip to hide the automail after the quote from the person. We turned to the right, and went down another empty hallway.

Silence was kept between us, knowing that we were both in danger. At the end of the hallway, Vic opened the doors into the giant room that we came into the con at the entrance. Hundreds of fans of what-not were everywhere, but they were all going towards or out the doors to the outside.

Though there were people in the same uniform walking around with guns, with the word 'Police' on their backs. I decided to go and talk to a police officer, and keep my confusion act up. "Hey, what happened here?" I said, walking up to a round police man with a burly grey mustache.

"Hm? Oh, well a guy cosplaying attempted to kill innocent people at a Fullmetal Alchemist panel and this guy named Vic Mignogna, whoever that is. We are trying to get everyone outside and out of the property of the convention until further notices. Where are you parents' kid? Don't you know that kids younger than 13 can't be at the con alone?"

I frowned. "Hey, I am 15! And anything about my parents is none of your business!" I said forcefully at him. "Well then pipsqueak, show me your badge with the age on it to prove you aren't lying!" He said, grabbing my right arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MINATURE THAT WHEN I EAT SHRIMP COCKTAIL PEOPLE CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND THE FRIGGIN SHRIMP, YOU JERK!? I AM FIFTEEN, DAMN IT!" I yelled at the guy, forcefully getting my arm away from his grip.

"That's it shorty! You're going-"

"Ed!" Vic yelled, cutting off our argument and coming in between the police and me.

"Sorry sir, he came with me, I was a friend of his parents and of Ed himself. He is like a son to me, the boy. He came along with me here to the con, so now can you please let go of him?" My eyes widened, but I didn't dare say anything to show that Vic was lying. The police man looked down at me. "Is this true kid?" He asked.

I nodded quickly; pulling back my arm and standing next to Vic, while covering my rip in my cloak which has become larger, showing more automail from the police grabbing me.

Vic gently put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on Ed let's go before you get into some serious trouble again. And before Scar comes back," He said, muttering the last part that only I could hear. We turned, and went towards the doors. Going past a crowd, we made it out finally, and we started to walk away from the building.

"Hey, it's Vic Mignogna!" Someone yelled when we were just out of the doors. "Oh yeah, that is him!"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" I heard Vic say before we were overwhelmed with fans of every age.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! :D The next chapter will be on Saturday. As you can see, I update around every four days. Also, that was Mario that commented on Ed's cosplay in the hallway.**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far in a review down below. Thanks again, and may your pencils stay sharp!**

**~Azorria**


	5. The Fans

**Chapter 5- The Fans**

As the crowd of people soon got closer very quickly, the sound of remarks from people could be heard from them.

"Didn't he voice Dark in DN Angel and Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club?"

"He also voiced Ed in Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Awesome! HEY VIC, CAN WE GET YOUR PICTURE?! WE CAN HAVE THAT SWEET EDWARD ELRIC COSPLAYER WITH YOU TOO, IF YOU WANT!" A crowd of people then surrounded both of us, well, Vic actually, shouting all the anime shows he has been in and things that they wanted Vic to do, like "Can you sing Brothers for us?" or "Can you say the miniskirt line? Please?! You know you want to!"

"Guys! This isn't the right time right now for me to do this, and I really wanna accommodate all of your requests, but I'm in a hurry, and you guys should probably leave too due to the serial killer on the loose and all…" I heard from Vic, but it was drowned out by the crazed fans shouting out requests for Vic to do like a monkey or something.

"HEY SHORTY, GET AWAY FROM VIC IF YOU AREN'T ASKING HIM ANYTHING! LET OTHER PEOPLE TAKE THE ROOM THAT YOU'RE SELFISHLY HOLDING!" Some guy yelled. I frowned at the comment, then stole a random green and white striped bucket hat from someone blonde guy's head, and put it on Vic. Then grabbing a fan's fleece hat from a girl's head that was black, had a yellow moon in the middle and… cat ears on top? I put it on my head to hide me, just in case they wanted to crowd me too.

Continuing with my stealing in stealth mode, I spotted a girl who was the same as the other fans, and had long blue ponytails, a silver top with a blue tie, skirt, and stockings with a plush doll in her hands. I quickly swiped the doll from her hands and saw that looked almost exactly like… Colonel Mustang? Not noticing that it was gone, the girl continued to go further into the crowd. I looked at the plush doll for one second, before throwing it in the middle of the mess.

"OMG, A COLONEL MUSTANG DOLL!" Someone yelled. "Let's try and put a miniskirt on him and create a yaoi scene with Ed or Riza!" I heard someone close to me say. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at the thought of someone wanting to put Colonel in a miniskirt. _Hell, they really _are_ messed up! _I thought. _Yaoi? I'll ask Vic later_. The crowd then got louder for some reason, all trying to find the unseen Vic and the plush doll of Colonel Mustang.

The fans weren't paying attention, and I grabbed Vic's wrist, pulling both of us out of the crowd. When out, I then ripped the hats off our heads, and dropped them on the ground. Distraction was futile for the crowd while we ran the other way and around a corner.

We ran for about five minutes, until we stopped next to what looked like a bus stop with a bench. Vic and I sat down and took a breath. Once Vic and I were breathing normally I said to Vic "Is the hotel around here? We should just walk to the hotel as fast as we can, or the nearest hotel if you think that is safer."

"But isn't that dangerous? You know, walking around with Scar around looking to kill us." Vic asked. "Yeah, that is kinda dangerous, being you and I are in danger, but... why would he want to kill _you_? It is understandable for him wanting to kill me because I am a State Alchemist, but why you? You must have some importance to him."

"Maybe he thinks that I am a threat, being your voice actor and all? Or I made him thinking that I know something he doesn't know?" Vic suggested.

"Maybe." I went into my pocket and grabbed my watch, looking at the time. It read twelve minutes after two o'clock in the afternoon. Vic saw the watch, but it didn't look like he paid any heed to it.

"So we are just going to stay at the hotel until we can get a way to be out of Scar's range?" I asked at Vic, putting my pocket watch away. "Let's try and get on an airplane and head out of Seattle and to my home in Houston, Texas today; it's better that we get as far away from Scar as we can and as quick as possible for now, before we find a way to get you back to Amestris and Al."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan for me. But wait; a what?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "Well, an airplane is a machine that has engines that are so powerful that they lift off the ground, giving liftoff, and flight. You can get to places so much faster than on ground too. See, over there is an airplane" Vic said, pointing at something in the sky.

I turned and squinted my eyes at the area he was pointing. There enough, I see something that looked like a huge bird in the sky. Only it wasn't a bird, it was so much different, with what looked like it was made of metal or something, and I was in awe. I turned back to Vic. "Wow… This is so much different than Amestris… You have to explain so much stuff to me. Like how the currency works here, or all the new technology and everything" I said.

Vic opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a rumble. The ground shook a little, and we stood up from the bus stop bench to look at the place we ran out of. From my view, I saw one wall on the building start to fall off, like someone kicked it or punched it down. The screams of terror from the people over there were loud enough to hear from where we were. When it fell all the way, a cloud of dust came up, and I saw some red sparks coming up from the ground on where the wall fell.

"Not good. This is _so_ not good. Run, _run_! Come on!" I yelled, pushing Vic to run the other way. We ran for a little while until we finally slowed down to take a breath right next to a clothing store. I put my hands on my knees, and Vic leaned on the wall. "Look! There is a taxi!" Vic said, pointing at a car with someone coming out of. The car was yellow and had the word "taxi" on top.

"Come on!" He said, running with me following. We made it to the taxi and Vic opened the door. I jumped into the car, and Vic followed. He slammed the door shut and we both sighed. "Where are you off to?" said a voice. I looked up and saw an old man with glasses and a small grey beard. "To the 'Clear Skies Hotel'" said Vic. The taxi driver nodded and turned towards the wheel.

"I am guessing that is the place we are going to stay at for now?" I said to Vic. He nodded. The car lurched forward, and we were off. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the comfy seat. For what felt like a few minutes, I sat there, letting my mind go blank from this hectic day.

The car jerked to a stop, and I opened my eyes. "Ok, your cost is $9.98" said the taxi driver. I went into my pockets by habit, but felt no money in my pockets at all, after leaving my wallet with Al. _It wouldn't even work here anyway!_ I thought, taking my hands out of my pockets.

"Here" Vic said, handing him paper currency. "Keep the change." The old man grabbed the money and gave a toothy smile. "God bless the both of you" he said. I frowned at what he said, and started to get out of the door. "And may God bless you also" Vic said, and with that he and I got out.

The sun flashed into my eyes when I got out and I put my left hand up to shield it. I squinted my eyes and saw a medium sized ivory building that looked quant and somehow had a feeling of home to it. A sign above the building said 'Clear Skies Hotel.'

Vic walked to the door and I rushed behind him, following him inside.

* * *

**Welp, here you go! The next two chapters are going to feel slower and shorter, because there's no action for a while. It's going to be mostly their interactions with each other and planning as what to do next. Next update will be on WEDNESDAY! :D Please tell me what you think in a review below, as they always help me improve the story to your wants!**

**Thanks again, and may your pencils stay sharp!  
~Azorria**


	6. Settling Down

**Chapter 6- Settling Down**

When I entered the hotel, I saw an open room with carpeted hallways on the sides that led off to rooms, plush dark blue couches, a fireplace in the corner, and… toy bunnies?

"What the hell is with the bunnies everywhere?" I said, looking around to see more than thirty toy bunnies in the room. There were red ones, pink ones, blue ones, and the rest of the spectrum everywhere. For some reason the largest one was in the corner by the door near us seemed about as tall as me. I frowned at it's height and looked at Vic to distract my frustration at the fluffy toy near me. "Easter just ended a little more than two weeks ago Ed. It's a holiday celebrating when Jesus rose from the dead. I guess they haven't put away the decorations yet."

I looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Jesus? 'Rose from the dead'? I don't believe it… but still," I said, turning back to the room. "What the hell do _bunnies _have to do with it?"

Vic walked towards a hallway and I followed. Unluckily, my leg made a slight metallic sound when stepping on the floor. So I started to try to put more pressure in my right leg than left, and when that didn't work, slightly hopping on my right leg. Vic and I walked into the hallway, passing a dark skinned lady at the counter, while I was trying to not make any suspicion of the leg.

"Easter for people, who don't believe in the real meaning, usually celebrate with sweets and stuff like that. The rabbits are deprived from the story of 'Peter Rabbit' that some company thought would be cute to put on all the candy labels. Others followed, and it became a symbol of Easter" Vic explained while we were walking in the hallway.

Vic stopped in the hallway, getting out what looked like a silver card from his back pocket and stepped towards a door that had a '28' on it. Swiping the card into what looked like a box, a green light went on and he opened the door.

"Nice" I said, and walking past Vic into the door. The hotel room was a small room, with grey walls, and what looked like a bathroom to the left of the door in its own room. On the other side of the wall of the bathroom, I saw a dark blue and silver bed peeking out. There was a window next to the bed and an end table with a blue lamp.

A small black box was on the wall, but I decided to ask Vic later what that was. On the right to the door was a small table with a chair, next to the black box. There were two suitcases by the bed, probably with clothes in it, and a large dark green backpack on the floor.

Nothing fancy, but nothing lower-class either. "Eh, this place looks fine," I said, walking to the bed and plopping on it. "But it could use some red here or there" I stated. Vic walked in and closed the door, sitting on the chair next to the table and the box. "Yeah, I come here almost every time I go to Seattle, and I agree, this place does have a little too much blue in it. Maybe they should add green too."

I sat on the bed, and put my head in my hands. "This has been one hell of a hectic day, eh?" I asked Vic next to me.

"Well, I agree. It has been a lot to swallow, and something's here shouldn't be real." I looked at him, shocked as to what he just said. "I'm real! Today, I learned that I am just a figment of someone's imagination, but I am here and breathing! Isn't that enough proof to you?"

Vic was taken aback to what I said. "No! It's just that alchemy shouldn't be able to work here because it doesn't exist!"

I frowned back at him with a little anger in my voice. "Oh yeah? Here, I will be generous enough to give you proof of alchemy working here." I then took off my glove on my automail hand and clapped, making a blade on my arm come out. I stretched my arm out in front of him so he could get a full view of the thing, small blue sparks from the alchemy flickered at the end of the blade.

"Now you can see up and close that alchemy works. Believe it now?" On that note, I clapped and put my arm back to the original state that the automail should be in. While putting my glove back on, I smirked at Vic's gapping mouth at what just occurred with my arm.

"Can I see your automail again?" Vic asked politely. I rolled my eyes with a smile and took off the glove again. I moved the fingers and twisted the wrist a bit while looking at Vic. His face looked like a kid in Central looking at the best toy in town through a window. I smiled at the craftsmanship, "Yep, Winry is the best automail mechanic I've ever met" I said.

Putting the glove on, I walked to the window and looked outside. We were close to the giant needle that had a cap on top and looked bent, with buildings surrounding it. He then sighed, and looked at me saying, "So, you're _really_ Edward Elric?" I looked at him and said forcefully "I already told you! I am Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist! Why do you still not believe me, even though I showed you my arm and some alchemy?"

"It's just very hard to believe the story! What if someone you thought wasn't real from a story comes up to you and says _hello_ when you least expect it! You nonetheless!"

"WHAT DOES _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I yelled at him.

Vic opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, here you are considered my most famous role for voice acting. And you're my favorite to play too. I just don't want my hopes brought down at this happening, that's all. Do you understand?" He asked, looking back up at me.

I then felt my anger go down, and I nodded. "Yeah, I understand what you mean." I sat back down on the bed, crossing my legs and sitting criss cross.

"So now what?" I asked to Vic. He scratched his head, "Well, how are we going to get money for a plane ticket for you? We both agreed that you would come with me to my home in Texas" He said. "Do you have any gold?" I asked. "I could use that and make some money out of it. I will pay you back too, I promise. Plus you have to teach me how the currency works here too."

"Well, I think I have a watch with some silver or gold in it that a fan gave me, we could sell it and use the money for some regular clothes for you and the plane ticket. I'll grab it" he said, standing up and going to the backpack next to the bed I was lying on. "Yeah, I think my clothes do stick out a little…" I said, looking down at my attire. The clothing was a little dirty, and the rip in the arm was still there. _Eh, I'll fix it later_ I thought.

"Or when people question your outfit we can just say 'This is not the droid you are looking for'" Vic said with a snicker. I looked at him, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. He saw my reaction and frowned, muttering "never mind…" while zipping the backpack open.

* * *

**Vic likes to reference Star Wars a lot. :D The next chapter I will post in two days (so on Friday) instead of four, because it will be really short like this one. I'm sorry if you don't like the chapters that are just the characters talking and no action. You will have to wait a little bit for that. After the next chapter, we go to Vic's POV! :D**

**EDIT: Many people have asked the same two questions and I think I should respond to them. Here are the answers to these questions:**

**1. When will Ed ask Vic what Yaoi is?- I am planning to do that when they are in Houston and when Ed, Vic, Michele (yes, Vic's fiance) and two other voice actors are at Vic's house planning what to do.**

**2. Will there be other voice actors in the fanfic?- YES! I plan on having almost all of them appear in the fanfiction once, and if they are not there, then they will be mentioned. Don't worry; more voice actors will come up in the next few chapters! :D**

**END EDIT**

**Please tell me what you think with a review! I really appreciate them and I will respond back to any questions you have. You just have to review! :3 ****Thanks again, and may your pencils stay sharp!**

**~Azorria**


	7. Google It

**Chapter 7- Google It**

"Ok," Vic started, pulling out a thin black box from his backpack, and putting it on the table. He then put his arm back in there and pulled out a small wristwatch. "So here in America, there are dollar bills for the most common money. There are also coins, but bills are still more common. There are ones, fives, tens, twenties, fifties, and hundreds" he said.

Vic then closed the backpack up. "In coins, you have pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters, half dollars, and one dollar coins. Five pennies in a nickel, two nickels in a dime, two dimes and a nickel for a quarter, two quarters for one half dollar, and two half dollars for one dollar as a whole" he said, showing the wristwatch to me.

I sat up from the bed and I nodded at the new found info, and then grabbed the watch from him to look at it closer. On the back it had the word 'Rolex' on it. All of it was in what looked like sterling silver, and one diamond in the middle where all the arms connected. Basically it looked really expensive, and you would have to have a military salary to pay for it if you were back in Amestris.

"Where did you get this?" I asked to Vic. "I already told you; I got it from a fan. They must really like me to get me something this good of a gift. They said it was 9000-10000 dollars. Heck, you can buy your ticket and you can buy a car to boot with this thing!

My mouth fell open "how a small piece of diamonds, junk, and gold cost so much?" Vic zipped the backpack up and put it back on the bed. "I have not the slightest idea" he said.

Smirking, I tossed the watch to Vic, to his surprise, making him fumble with it, barely catching the wrist watch. "Hey!" He said, putting the watch on his wrist. I then clapped and put my hand on the rip on my red cloak. The transmutation started and finished in a few seconds, and the cloth was like new, fixed and ready.

"Sorry, it's just that the rip was bothering me so much" I said matter-of-factly. Vic looked like he was about to say something, but stopped before he was about to say it, and sat in the chair at the table, while I went back to lying on the bed, feet dangling over the side.

He then put the black, sleek box on the table and opened it. Beckoning me with his hand, I sighed and walked next to him, watching him push a button, making the box turn on. On the screen, it had the words 'User' and 'Password' on it, with a picture of a green 'V' on a white background.

"Let me guess, this is one of those technology boxes that tells the future" I said sarcastically. "No," Vic said, typing so quickly that I couldn't comprehend what he clicked. "This is a laptop. You can get more than all the information you can get in a library, in half the time and you can stay in the same place while doing it."

The screen went black, and then went to a picture of Vic with his arms around a redheaded woman in front of a building. "Who's that?" I asked Vic, pointing at the picture of the pair. "That's my fiancée, Michele" He said, smiling wide and proud.

I looked at him in disbelief with eyebrows arched. "You? A ladies man?" I asked. He turned and said "Don't you remember the pack of fan girls that attacked us when we came out of the convention center?" Memories of the fan girls came to my mind. "Ugh, yeah, I remember that. I do _not _want that to happen again," I said.

He put his hand on a small black indent of the laptop, and an arrow moved to a blue_ 'e.'_ "Welcome to the internet" Vic said, standing up from the chair. I sat down, and looked at the screen. Big letters in blue, red, yellow, and green spelled out 'Google' and had a box below.

"Type in something like…"

"Resembool" I said, interrupting him. I typed in the correct letters, slowly albeit with my pointer fingers, and pushed enter like Vic did. The page changed, and all different articles on my hometown came up. I saw the word 'images' that made me want to see what the show I was from looked like. I clicked it, and all kinds of different drawings were shown. I was impressed at the very well done drawings, from my house and Winry's, to the part where me and Al were burning our house up, to…pictures of mom.

I took a slight intake of breath and my eyes widened, when Vic said "I'm going to call some friends and family, 'kay?" I'll let you use the laptop, as long as you don't search up specific things like about the Philosopher's Stone or Amestris or-"

"Wait a second!" I said, turning to him with wild eyes as I heard the desperation in my own voice. "That means you know something about the future! Do I return Al to his body? _WHAT ABOUT THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?!_" I yelled desperately, interrupting him.

He frowned, saying sternly "Look, I don't want you to be searching stuff up like that! You could- no, you WILL alter the future if you know what happens. Many bad things could happen that might be from getting different people that aren't supposed to die getting killed, to you or Al getting killed! I will tell you one thing about your future if you promise to not learn about anything else that haven't happened to you in Amestris yet. Got it?"

I opened my mouth to yell back at him, but I bit my retort. _He's right,_ I thought._ I would change the future for the better or more likely the worse. Colonel Bastard would probably tell me to take his offering and not learn about the future. Damn it. _I looked back at Vic to see a frown upon his face, but the only words that I could describe his eyes were caring, and that he really didn't want anything bad to happen to me or anyone else.

I nodded in defeat, knowing that would be the best choice, even though I hated it. "You do get your bodies back. Al will be returned to normal. Just keep looking and you will find out how" Vic said, making my heart leap with joy. I took in the newfound knowledge and smiled. "So, Al gets his body back? And everything somehow goes back to normal?" I asked. Vic nodded, and said "So don't search up the future, or anything else about Amestris."

My grin grew bigger, and I nodded, turning to the computer and typed in slowly 'World Map.'

* * *

* * *

**Yes, this is my short chapter. The next update will be on Tuesday, so check in then for our first chapter in Vic's Point Of View(POV)! There will be two voice actors that appear in a phone call, so you will get your Voice Actor fix! :D**

**Please review, as I always love when you give me your opinions, as it helps me write better and gives me motivation! Thanks again, and may your pencils stay sharp!**

**~Azorria**


	8. An Explination

**Chapter 8- An Explanation**

_Was this real?_

_Was I dreaming?_

_Did someone drug me sometime in the morning, making me have hallucinations of this?_

_Am I drunk?_

_Am I going mad?_

_Or are the things that are happening to me real?_

I blinked, and looked at the short boy that I thought wasn't real, there. _Yep, I'm probably going mad. _"Hey Ed," I said. "What?" He muttered, typing in something on my laptop I let him borrow. "I'm going to call some people in the hallway, so remember the promise."

"Yeah, Yeah Vic, I'll remember," Ed said, waving his left hand for me to get on with it, not moving his eyes to look at me once. I nodded, and walked out of the room, and into the hallway. I went in my left pocket and got my IPhone out. Leaning on the wall next to the hotel room door, I went to my contacts on the phone, and pushed on my fiancé's name, Michele.

The phone rang, and I sat down on the ground, waiting. "Come on… come on…" I whispered to myself, continuing to hear the rings. "Hi, I'm sorry that I couldn't answer, I'll try to call you back. Thanks, Bye" said Michele's voicemail.

I sighed at the voicemail message and said "Hey honey, it's me. I have something really, _really_ important to talk to you about. You might think I've gone mad, or even crazy, but I am telling you the truth. I always tell you the truth. Call me as soon as you can. Love you honey, bye." I ended the voice message and sighed.

_If this is a prank, and it's very likely that it's not, who would prank me? Oh yeah, Mr. Morally-Bankrupt-Colonel-With-A-God-Complex's voice actor. _Going on my phone, I went back into my contacts and called one of my good friends. It rang twice, and then my friend Travis Willingham spoke with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Travis! Hey, where are you, buddy?" I asked. "Uh, I'm in L.A, and you just woke me from a nap… What did you call me for?" He said with a yawn. I sighed, and asked slowly "Did you prank me here in Washington with a really, _really_ good cosplayer of Ed?"

There was a paused, then "What? What do you mean?" He asked. I sighed again, and thought _should I tell him? He would know if I was lying or not-_ "I'm waiting Vic," said Travis. I took a deep breath, and said "I think that the real Edward Elric is here."

Silence.

I could hear his breathing through the phone.

More of that dreaded silence.

Then; "Vic; why the _FUCK_ do_ you_ think that Edward Elric is _real_? Pardon my language but I'm serious! What made it so that you fucking think that an _ANIME CHARACTER_ -"

"Travis. Travis! TRAVIS! Calm down. If you want proof, we can Skype in a while so then I can show you him, alright? I met Ed at Sakura Con when Scar came and-"

"Wait a sec, _Scar_ is here too? Are you going fucking mad?" Travis interrupted. "I DON'T KNOW! But I do know that Scar is here too. So when I met Ed at the con, Scar saw us and tried to kill both of us, but we got away with Ed's alchemy. The police came and Ed and I decided to go to the hotel we are at now. I want to talk to you, Caitlin, and Michele face-to-face. I'll have Ed meet you guys too."

"Why would Scar want to kill you too?"

"I don't know, possibly he might know that I voice Ed or something."

More silence.

Travis sighed on his end of the call, and said "This is a lot to take in. But… Do you think the other homunculi are here in this world too?' Travis said with a slight amount of fear was in his voice. "I-" I stopped myself. _Where the other homunculi here? Ed didn't say when he got here. Then what episode and season is he from?_ "I don't know Travis, maybe." I imagined Travis was pacing around.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Ed and I are going to take a plane today and go to Texas in two or three hours. I'm planning to cancel the cons I'm going to for a while that's not in state to get everything straightened out. Scar is after us, we know that for sure, so we want to get out of the state as quick as possible.

"I think I'll head to the airport today and take a plane to Houston too. It is best if we all are together; the whole crew from Fullmetal, Michele too. With Scar out there, it's better to have ourselves grouped up."

I nodded, and said "So, let's Skype later?" I asked. "Yes sir. See you Vic. This better not be a prank" Travis added. "Bye Travis," I said, hanging up. Putting my head back on the wall, I stared up at the ceiling of the hallway. "Oh God, help me and everyone else get through these tough times," I whispered.

Looking back at my phone, I thought _I really don't want to call the whole cast of Fullmetal, so I better just call who is most important. Who's the next main character in the story? Ah, Alphonse._ Going into my phonebook, I decided on the original anime Al and went to Aaron Dismuke's number and heard the rings.

"... Shh! Yeah Vic? I'm in the middle of a panel in Texas. Aren't you supposed to be in a panel too?" was the answer I got from the tall teen. "Hehe, sorry about that, do you want to talk sometime else?"

"Sure, but just tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"…Well, this is very, _very _important. I don't like telling you this in the middle of a panel, but-"

"Hold that thought, everyone, say hi to Vic," Aaron said, with a crowd saying "HI VIC!" very loudly at the other side of the phone. "Hi everyone," I said back.

"He said hi," said Aaron to the crowd. "So, what did you say before?"

"Uh, when's your panel end?"

"In about ten minutes. This is my last one for a while too. Why?"

"… The real Edward Elric is here."

Silence.

"Uh, what?" Giggles from the crowd were heard in the background. "Look, I have proof of Ed being here, he can show his automail and-"

"You getting too old that you're seeing things, pops?" Aaron said. I heard laughter in the background. Frowning at his comment, I said "Aaron, I'm not _that _old!"

"Sorry sir…" Aaron said in an apologetic voice.

"How about we Skype in a little while after your panel; you know, where there isn't more than a hundred people listening? I'll have Ed show you his alchemy, automail, you know, that type of stuff."

"Well, I don't really have a laptop with me now…"

"That's fine, we're going to be there tomorrow by hopping on a plane today."

"… I hope this is real and that you aren't off your rocker-"

"AARON, I'M NOT THAT OLD!" I yelled to the phone, with more laughter following him.

"Ok! I won't do any more age jokes. Any other info I need?"

"Don't tell everyone about this. This is really important, and our lives are at stake. All I know is that Ed and Scar are here on Earth, and that other characters could be here too. When we see each other tomorrow I'll elaborate more, 'kay?"

"…better not be a prank on me."

"That's what Travis said. Please, just trust me. See you in a while."

"'Kay, bye pops!" He said quickly.

Before I could start yelling at him once more that I'm not old, he hung up. Looking at the phone and smirking at Aaron's antics, I then deciding that it was a good time to check up on Ed.

Getting up from my position, I put my phone in my pocket and opened the door in the room. He was still typing away rapidly on the laptop. "Hey," I started "I just talked to Travis; he said he's going to an airport and is going to fly to Houston."

Ed moved his head and looked at me confused. "Who's Travis?" He asked. "Travis is…" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain it. "The voice actor of Roy Mustang, like how I voice you." Ed crossed his arms and looked at me, saying "There's a Colonel Bastard here too?"

I nodded, walking over to him, look at my laptop screen. He had been looking at a website with the words that caught my eye; _'government,' 'military,' _and '_federal.' _

"So whatchya' learn and look at while I was gone?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, saying "Eh, I looked at world maps, learned that man went to the moon, and watched some video of that, learned about some new technology like cellphones, and found an article about a few wars; only basic stuff about history. I bet I would need maybe two or three more hours until I would know everything needed."

I was about to say something until I was cut off by the sound of growling. Ed looked down at his stomach and smiled a toothy grin at me. "So what good eats do you have here? I'm starving!" He said. I rolled my eyes and got my phone out, dialing in some numbers. "I'll call pizza…"

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of a few that have Vic POV. However, I'm soon running out of chapters that I have extra, and the dates for how long you will have to wait will be longer away. :(**

**EDIT: This fanfiction hit 50 reviews! WOOT! Everyone that has reviewed and been a loyal fan gets a cookie and a hug! *gives cookies and hugs***

**Please review! It helps me with writing. Thanks again, and may your pencil's stay sharp!  
~Azorria**


	9. Pizza

**Chapter 9- Pizza**

"Okay, thank you. Bye." I put the phone in my pocket and glanced back at the golden haired boy in the chair. Ed had taken off his red jacket and was searching something on Google, from what it looked like. I smirked, just at the fact that Ed was there. _He's real, _I told myself. _I'm not dreaming; he's actually here. He's breathing, living, and as short and temperamental as ever._

"I just talked to the conventions I am supposed to go to soon and I canceled them. I also talked to Sakura Con for what had happened and ordered some pizza from Papa Johns. They'll be here in a little bit." Ed continued to type rapidly without looking at me, saying "okay" in a dull tone.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, so I pulled it out of my pocket to see my beautiful fiancé's picture and her name on the phone's screen. I immediately answered the call. "Michele!" I said, seeing Ed turn away from the laptop and look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Honey, I'm so sorry I couldn't answer your call. I just got off a plane to Houston, and I'm in the airport right now. But I got your voicemail. What's so important that would make me not trust you?" I bit my lower lip, took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst.

"The real Edward Elric is here."

Silence.

_Please don't blow up like Travis did… _I silently prayed. "W-what? Are you serious? But he's just… how?"

"I don't know. But do you have your laptop with you? It would be easier to Skype and show him to you."

"You know I'm a human, not an object for show and tell?" Ed said, but I ignored him. "Yeah, I have my laptop" she said. I then said to Ed, "Can you click the blue and white 'S' on the bottom tab bar?" Ed rolled his eyes, nodding and turned to the computer, doing what I asked him to do. "Thanks," I said, getting back to my conversation with Michele.

"So is Ed the only anime character here? Or are there any others like Tamaki or Dark or something?" I started to pace back and forth in the room, and then Ed said "That all?" I nodded, and said to Michele "Well… Scar is here too. I met Ed at Sakura Con today and thought he was just a great cosplayer. Then Scar came and wants to kill Ed, and probably me."

"Oh my god, Vic you get the hell back to Houston! What if the homunculi are here too? You could _die; _anyone of us! From Laura to Todd, we _have _to stick together!"

"I'm already ahead of you; Ed and I are going to the airport tomorrow and are going to fly to Houston. I'm waiting for you or Travis to Skype us so we can show you proof of Ed and make a plan. We will get through this, alright Michele?"

She took a deep breath on her side of the phone, and said "Vic. I'm scared." I nodded and replied "I know. I am too. Are you on Skype yet?"

"Yes. See you in a moment!" She then ended the call. I looked back at Ed, who had his eyes closed, arms crossed and leaning back in the chair. "Hey shorty!" I said, putting the phone back in my pocket. Ed's eyes snapped open and he stood up to his full height, yelling "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE'S SMALLER THAN AN ANT?!"

As he said the short rant, I walked past him and sat down in the chair, seeing the pop-up screen with Michele's name on it. A soft ringing could be heard from the laptop. Clicking on the answer button, I saw the red head looking at me with her chocolate eyes. I smile instantly spread upon my face, Ed forgotten for a small moment. "Hi honey!" Michele said, giving a beautiful smile.

"Hello Michele, I would like for you to meet Edward Elric" I said. Still grumpy from my comment, Ed walked over to me and waved at the screen, saying "Hi" with a little attitude. Michele's jaw dropped, and she gave a bright smile, saying "Hello Ed. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I thought you would be taller than-"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed shouted, interrupting Michele short. She giggled, saying "Sorry Ed! I couldn't help it. Vic, isn't Travis supposed to be Skyping too?"

"Yeah, we-" I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Ed said, walking to the door and opening it. There stood a man that looked to be in his early twenties with a goatee, holding two pizza boxes in hand. "Uh, Vic? I think this is the guy with our food" said Ed, turning towards me. "Uh, take the pizza's and put them on the table. I'll pay" I said, standing up and walking over to the pizza guy.

"Hi" I said, getting my wallet out. "Your bill is $18.29, could you sign this please?" He said, handing me a bill with a pen. While grabbing the bill and signing it, I heard Michele and Ed talking in the background. Grasping a twenty out of my wallet and handing both the money and bill to the guy, I was about to close the door when the pizza guy spoke quietly.

"Wait a sec; you're Vic Mignogna? That name and your voice sound familiar… are you by any chance a voice actor?" I smiled, surprised. "Why yes. No one really notices just by my voice though." He looked confused for a second, and said, pointing at me "Are you that short guy in that cartoon called 'Fullmetal'?"

I smiled, and an idea came into mind. I took a step towards him, and started to say a short rant, but behind me I heard Ed saying the same exact thing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

The guy looked astounded, as he just heard two people say the exact thing in the same voice. I turned to Ed, saying "Dude!" Ed's fury at the pizza guy was still there, but he looked at me and said "What? He called me _short_!" saying the last word with vile. I turned back at the guy, who was looking back and forth between us.

"Ok thanks, bye!" I said hurryingly, gently pushing him out and closing the door. As his existence was out of the room, I sighed. Putting my wallet away, I walked back to Ed and the laptop, seeing Michele once more. I glared at Ed for a second, but looked straight back at Michele when she started to talk.

"So I talked to Ed and he wants to watch the anime now." Ed was frowning with his arms crossed once again. "It's my life, I could watch the past if I wanted to!" Ed pouted. "You're not watching any episodes Edward. It's too dangerous," I stated. Ed looked like he was about to retort when Michele interrupted.

"Ed, he's right. When you get back to your world with the knowledge you have now, things will happen differently that weren't supposed to happen."

"Could I at least watch a little bit? It won't do any harm if I just see a small part of something that happened to me a long time ago!" I shook my head, and said "No. This is final." Ed huffed, and then stood up from the chair, walking to the pizza boxes. Opening one up, he took a piece, getting his gloves a little dirty, and took a bite.

His face turned from a sour one to a bright one, smiling and saying with food in his mouth "Thith is derishious!" Ed then swallowed and took another bite, and I smirked at the boy eating pizza for the first time.

* * *

**So, there's the next chapter! School is coming up soon for me, so updates will be a lot longer away than before. I WILL TRY AND WRITE A LOT. **

**Please review! Thanks again, and may your pencil's stay sharp! :D**

**~Azorria**


	10. Proof Please

**Chapter 10- Proof Please**

"Hey Ed, could you pass me one too?" I said, as the boy took the last bite of his pizza piece. "Hmm? Oh yeah" he said, grabbing me a piece and handing it to me. "Thanks," I said taking the food. "Aww, now you're making me hungry! They had crappy food on the airplane I was on," Michele stated on the computer.

"What airline were you on?" I asked, swallowing the food in my mouth. "I was-" Michele was interjected by the sound of another caller on Skype, a pop-up appearing with the word 'Travis' and his face right next to it. I put my pizza down on the conveniently placed napkin, and answered the call.

Travis' face appeared next to Michele's, his short black hair was ruffled and bags were under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. "Evening. Where's Edward? I want to get this over with." Ed was hearing the conversation, finished his forth piece and stood next Vic in Travis and Michele's view.

Travis' eyes widened as he put his hand over his mouth, muffling out what he was saying. He rubbed his eyes, and looked back at the screen again. "Ed?" He said, still not believing what he saw.

"I heard you're the voice actor of Mustang, right?" Ed said with a smirk, arms crossed. Travis took his hand from over his mouth, and opened but no words appeared. He was utterly speechless staring at the screen.

"Travis, meet Ed" I said, enjoying the moment. Travis then looked at me, and then said "Give me a moment." He simply the closed the laptop lid slightly as it was facing the keyboard, but Michele, Ed and I could still hear what was happening on his side of the screen.

"Is anyone else coming?" Michele asked. "No, I only called Aaron after Travis, but he was in the middle of a panel" I replied. She nodded, and said "Well I think I should go. My laptop is about to die. By Ed! It's so awesome to meet you! Bye honey," Michele said sweetly. She then put her hand to her lips and blew a kiss. And then, she was gone.

I leaned back in the chair, smiling. "Ahh, I love her" I said to myself, putting my hands behind my head and feeling my heart swell. "Who's Aaron?" Ed said with curiosity, snapping myself back to reality. I looked at him and said "Well, he's Alphonse's voice actor. One of two actually; when we finished the first anime, Aaron's voice had gotten too deep so he couldn't play the role. He goes to college now. The other voice actor is Maxey, and she's off visiting family in another state."

"Really? Hm, Al going to college; I like the image of that" Ed stated, sitting down on the bed once more. I looked back at the screen to see that it was still the same image as before. However, both Ed and I could hear the sound of two people talking, which were most likely Travis and Laura.

"…I'm serious! It's Edward Elric with Vic! Scar's there too! Come on, I'll show you; they're on Skype right now!"

"You better not be #!*% with me…"

"I'm not! I swear!"

A small moment later, the screen changed from looking at the keyboard to Travis again, only this time his wife was right next to him. Laura moved her short brown hair out of her face and looked at me and then Ed.

She stared at him for a long time, and then simply said. "Prove it."

"What?" Ed and I stated at the same time. Laura then crossed her arms, and repeated "prove it" one more time. "Isn't that proof enough?" Travis said, motioning towards us. Laura looked at him, and shook her head. "Anyone can manipulate a video screen. Or that could be a short cosplayer. Or it could be-"

"Why is everyone calling me short today?!" Ed said, looking desperate as to not yell. "Laura, this is really him!" I stated, as I was surprised that she wouldn't believe what was in front of her. "Ed can prove it! Use your alchemy."

Ed sighed, rolled his eyes and took his glove off. He then clapped, the sound of the alchemy occurring with a quiet ringing noise. He then put his hand on the automail for the second time and made a blade appear from the top part of metal on the prosthetic with a flash of blue electricity.

Laura acted similar to her husband, putting the hand over her mouth as Travis said "See? I'm not lying!" Ed then repeated the alchemy to retract the blade, and then waved his automail arm with a smug smile upon his face.

"No way" Laura muttered, and then she looked at Travis. "Is anyone else here like Lust or Roy?" He shook his head, though Ed looked from the screen to me, saying with confusion "Who's Lust?"

"Oh well…" I didn't really know how to explain it, because I didn't really expect to ask that. "I voice her" Laura said, still looking like she was in shock with wide eyes and high eyebrows. "Really? Ok then." I let out the breath I was holding; glad he didn't ask any other questions that might lead him to information about the future.

"Question though; what episode are you from?" Travis asked. Laura nodded, as my fear of him knowing about the future came up once more. "How should I know? It's your anime, my life."

"Well, where were you going before you got transported here?" Laura asked. Ed scratched his head and said "Well I had just come back from Resembool and meeting Maria Ross before she went to Xerxes. Al and I decided to lure out Scar after him being reported here. But I bet you all know this because you know the rest of my life," Ed said with a frown and looking straight at me. I gestured with my hand for him to continue.

"And so" Ed continued, "I then ended up here after Scar used some weird Alchemy."

"So… Hughes…" Travis trailed off. I barely heard Ed's breathing hitch. Then, Ed nodded and quietly said "Yeah. He's already dead."

_So we know that he's from Brotherhood and the manga… _I thought. "What did the weird Alchemy look like?" I asked. "It looked like the same alchemy that he usually uses. But he used his left arm this time, so I'm guessing he had some other tattoo on his other arm like he does on his right."

This new information sank in between the four of us. I bet that all of us were trying to think of a reason that Ed got transported here instead of the story continuing as it should. "Travis said you're going to Houston and that we should go too, just to be safe right?" Laura asked. I nodded, saying "Yeah, that would be the best. I mean, what if Scar comes where you are when everyone else is in Texas?"

"Like a wounded deer in the back of the herd" Travis stated. Laura nodded, frowning. "I guess we can visit some friends and family there. I mean, we don't have to start working until May for Halo 5."

"Well I'm going to sleep." And with that, Ed turned towards the bed and laid on it, his feet dangling over once more. "Yeah, I think we should get ready too. I mean, now that we have to leave until things settle down. Bye Vic" Travis said with a wave.

"Yeah. Well bye Vic, and goodbye Ed!" Laura said with a smile once more on her face. "Yeah, whatever. Bye" Ed said lazily, sticking his right hand up in the air and waving, still lying on the bed. Travis said a final "Bye!" to Ed and the video call ended.

I sighed as I closed my laptop, and saw my neglected pizza slice right next to the electronic device. I picked it up and took a bite out of it, thinking as to how I was going to wake the young teenager sleeping without getting him mad and get him on an airplane to Houston, Texas.

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. I'm trying to write all these out as quick as I can, but... Tumblr... is so... addicting...**

***get's slapped* OW! Okay, sorry. I also got into a new hobby of mine... biking! :D**

**Please review! Thanks again, and may your pencil's stay sharp!  
~Azorria**


	11. Trouble With Scanners

**Chapter 11- Trouble with Scanners**

Ed sighed as we stood together, bouncing back and forth from his real leg to his automail one. I turned my head to look at him to see him rubbing his eye with the palm of his gloved right hand, a glint of automail shown under the glove. "Edward," I said. He looked at me, and I said with a smile "Are you getting antsy? It's just a scanner. Just tell them that you have prosthetics and they most likely will let you through."

"I know, and I'm not antsy! I'm tired. I haven't slept in a while, and I just want to get this over with and get on the plane."

"Suit yourself."

As we continued to move forward closer to the scanner at the airport, Ed continued to bounce in line. We got to the airport an hour ago after buying the tickets online and getting everything ready to leave. It was about five o' clock in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set.

As we walked forward a portly man with large grey sideburns and a mustache asked each person to put their items in a bucket. I was used to this procedure from going on planes all the time to conventions. For some reason, the police officer reminded me of Harry Potter's uncle. I took out my phone, wallet, keys, belt, and my small pocket knife while thinking of the uncle's most popular quote, _"No post on Sundays!" _with a smirk.

"He had a pocket knife?" I heard Ed mutter behind me. The tray was then taken as I took my shoes off and looked at the large scanner ahead of me. From a person's point of view that didn't know that much technology, the scanner looked like two black boards wide enough to fit two people, with two yellow pieces lines on the ground as to where you are supposed to put your feet.

I stepped onto the yellow marks and the officer then said "Put your hands up to your head like this," He said demonstrating. I followed as a beeping sound could be heard. Then, a lady on the other side said "Right this way."

I could see my tray of items slide near where I was, as the woman said "You can take your items and leave now. Have a nice trip!" It was a simple procedure, and was much easier than the pat-downs that they had in the past.

I walked to the tray with my things, and turned my head to see what Ed was doing. As he was taking his things out of his pockets, I spotted an extra pair of gloves, a badge that most likely was from Sakura Con, his belt, and his Amestrian pocket watch. I smirked at the thought that he kept extra gloves with him all the time.

After putting my belt back on and placing my items back in my pockets, I looked back as to see Ed with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown upon his face, talking to the man loud enough so that I could hear him.

"…I told you, I can't show you here!"

"Again sir, because you are underage you need an adult with you if you were to go somewhere more comfortable for scanning before going on a flight."

"I don't need any damn adult to come with me! I'm fifteen years old and can handle myself!"

At this point, Ed started to yell and people started to stare at the fifteen year old. I believed that it was the right time for me to interrupt Ed's yelling before he started to get in trouble. I saw that there was enough space for one to walk to the left of the scanner, so I slipped right through there next to them, coming into both of their views.

"Hello sir. I'm sorry, he's with me. Could we please go to a more private place to get him scanned?" I asked as politely as I could. I looked at Ed who still had his frown on his face, arms crossed once more.

"Alright then. First, when does your gate close for the plane?" He asked, looking directly at me. "Six twenty. So in an hour" I replied.

"Ok. Wait one moment please. Hey Owen!" The man yelled behind him, as a really tall ginger haired man with large glasses that framed his face appeared out of nowhere near us. Compared to Ed, he was at least two feet taller than him, and about one foot taller than me. "I have a short kid who wants to get scanned privately with his father accommodating him. Could you please take them to the other scanner?"

I heard the sound of Ed cracking his knuckles for his left hand, and could practically feel the heat of his anger right next to me. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as to keep him down from beating the guy senseless for calling him short.

The man named Owen nodded, put a smile upon his face, and said "Sure, right this way." He collected the tray with Ed's items and gave them to him, then turned, and started to lead Ed and me away.

Ed moved his shoulder, signaling that he didn't want my hand there anymore, and started to put all of his things back in their pockets and put his belt on. I put my arm back to my side as we continued to weave through the amount of people in the airport, following Owen who knows where.

As we walked, I realized that the officer from before had guessed that I was Ed's father. I smirked, laughing on the inside for the reasons that people might think that; me being his 'guardian' while he is here in our world, both of us having blonde hair, and also sounding similar. _I guess it is the best if I fill in this 'father' role for Ed while he's here, _I thought.

Finally, Owen lead us to a door where he swiped a card in a slot, and a clicking sound could be heard that was similar to the hotel's door locks from before. Opening it, he gestured both of us to walk inside.

As we entered the room, there were two women inside near a counter, while to the front of the room there was a large scanner, only this one was like a cylinder that went from the floor to the ceiling, and had a larger feeling of technology than the older scanner from before. It had many wires coming from its side that went into a computer.

The two women, one who looked young with an orange t-shirt on and another woman with a small scarf around her neck who that looked about my age stood there. They both looked at us as we came in, and the younger woman said "Owen, are these two for another scanning with prosthetics?"

Owen nodded, as he said to us "take a seat over there as we go and get everything ready," gesturing to one orange and one blue chair to the left of the door. As we sat down on the plastic chairs, Owen and the ladies then entered a door near the end of the room by the large scanner. However, the door was open slightly due to a door stopper on the ground, making it able for us to hear their conversation.

"Owen, that kid doesn't look like he has prosthetics."

"I know it doesn't look like it! But we have to, Johnson was convinced. I mean, I could hear the kid yell that he wanted to not show them in front of the public from my chair a meter away!"

"Okay, calm down. Should we ask him to show it to us before we start the scans? You know, so we can get everything ready and make sure that, you know, they're not lying?"

"Good idea Chell. Caroline, go get the swabs ready while you can get the _Cast Scope_ set up and I can look at his prosthetics."

Some shuffling could be heard as Owen and younger woman named Chell came out of the room. She then went to the computer and sat down as Owen walked towards us. "'Ello kid, could you-"

"Ed" the boy next to me said in a frustrated tone. "Right, Ed. Could you please show me your prosthetics? We need to see them if you want to get on the plane." I elbowed Ed in the side as he sat there, ignoring Owen. He sighed, disregarding my poke as he stood up and took his red cloak off.

Tossing it on me, I placed the cloak on my lap as he took his black jacket off and then took the gloves off too, all the while throwing the clothing onto me. I frowned but didn't say anything. Ed then stood there with his tank top, automail glinting under the ceiling lights.

Owen gasped as he got a good look of the automail, bending over Ed due to the height difference. He then touched it and moved Ed's arm up and down, all the while he looked like he had seen a ghost. "This doesn't look like any prosthetic I have ever seen!" Owen proclaimed. "It's like the arm is connected to your nerves, making them move!"

"That's how they work dumbass" Ed said, clearly not liking how short he was compared to him. "Ed, don't call people names" I said. He then looked at me and stuck his tongue out. In return for his behavior, I stuck my tongue out in return.

"But where did you get such technology?! It must have been built in a lab or something without the public or media knowing!" Owen said, moving Ed's arm closer to his face to see it better.

Ed looked at me, his face clearly sending the message '_Oh crap, what do we say?'_ I thought the exact same thing and started to wrack my brain for answers. Suddenly, I remembered the Fullmetal Alchemist movie, C_onquer of Shamballa_, and found an answer.

"Germany. And Ed's not my child; he's my… first cousin's… twice removed son. Yeah." _Boy, am I lying through the skin of my teeth _I thought as I smiled and waited for his reaction. Owen looked at me and returned a smile, saying "Ahh, okay. That makes much more sense. A friend of my brother came from Germany and told me that they were working on some neuroscience; but I didn't expect this!"

I nodded and silently sighed as Ed gave me another look that seemed to say '_You've _got _to be joking; that's all you came up with?'_ I tried to return the look with _'What else do you want me to tell him?' _It must have worked because Ed frowned and said "Can we get the scans over with please? We have a plane to catch."

"Oh, right. Is this the only prosthetic you have, or do you have any others?" Owen asked, dropping Ed's arm. Ed then took a step back from Owen, who was looming over the boy and seemed to have been far too long in his personal bubble, and said "Yeah, my left leg from the knee down. But I'm not taking my pants off for you!"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for the long wait! D: First few days of high school is TOUGH, including that I have all honors, and each class with mounds of homework. SO with that said, I would like to say that I'm going to try and update every month on the first Sunday of said month! Because I posted this for September, the next update will be in October! Yeah, I know that's a long wait. But I'm the author here and I can do what I want.**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW._ You give me the strength to write another chapter! Let me give you an example as to how the reviews help me. Imagine you're running a marathon, and along the way every time you slow down to take a kind of break some random person tosses you a water bottle and that gives you the energy to continue the marathon? Yeah, reviews are like that.  
**

**So again: REVIEW. Also, in this chapter when writing Owen's character, I had the sudden urge to turn him into Wheatley from Portal. I then wanted to add Chell and Caroline so... that happened.  
**

**Thanks again, and may your pencils stay sharp! :D**

**~Azorria**


	12. Flying Sucks

**Chapter 12- Flying Sucks**

I jerked awake from my short nap in my seat, forgetting where I was for a moment. Then, I realized I was on the plane with Ed. I checked my wrist as where my Rolex was a few hours ago for the time to realize that we had sold it to a jewelry shop at the airport to get high-class plane tickets and have a lot of extra money for clothes later so Ed wouldn't stick out.

Disappointed, I turned to my left to see Ed sleeping, mouth open and snoring quietly. When we got on the plane Ed did not believe that it could fly, and did not like lift off at all. He then felt a little nauseous and promptly went to sleep about ten to twenty minutes in to let the time pass by quicker.

Again, I still couldn't believe that an _anime character _was right next to me, Edward Elric none the less. It was like… I had stepped into a dream. But everything was real, and there was nothing stopping the chain of events that happened like waking up.

Right then and there, in the not-so-comfy seat on the airplane to Houston, Texas right next to Edward Elric, I realized that I will stop at nothing to get Ed back to Amestris and, more importantly, to Alphonse. Ed had _no one_ else in this world to trust, and was counting on me and the rest of the cast to help him on his quest back.

I sighed as the feeling that I just got into something bigger than I can handle settled. Then, a woman in a flight attendant uniform started to walk down the aisle. As she came closer, I said "Excuse me miss." She turned, and looked at me with what seemed like a forced smile on her face. I smiled back and asked "Is there Wi-Fi available on the plane at the moment?"

Luckily, she nodded and said "Yes sir, but only for a short while. Anything else?"

"Oh no, thank you though." Then she continued down the aisle, walking away. I then eagerly grabbed my backpack and zipped it open, making some noise that resulted in Ed turning to his side, facing away from me. More cautious than before, I put the backpack at my feet and then opened my laptop.

Turning it on, I logged onto my desktop with ease. Looking at the Wi-Fi signal at the bottom of my screen, I frowned seeing that it was only two bars. _Fancy first class Wi-Fi you have here_ I thought. Right next to the Wi-Fi signal was the time; 10:05 PM. Opening the internet, I typed down the first thing that came into mind; news of Sakura Con.

It had since worried me as what had happened when the wall was knocked over by Scar. When I typed it in and pushed enter, I was bombarded with loads of news links about the event. I then, not wanting to waste loads of time searching for some specific website, I just clicked the first link on the page.

It led me to a website called _' ' _which had the title "_Freak Attack at Convention Center in Seattle"_

I sighed as I quickly skimmed the article, which basically said that I was attacked by an attendee who witnesses say he cosplayed as Scar. Then the article continued to afterwards, where they say he had set off a bomb on the wall which killed five people in impact, destroying the Convention Center. I rolled my eyes at the bomb, due to Ed, me and a few others knowing that it was actually alchemy.

I scrolled down as the article showed two clear pictures with captions under each one. The first picture was of three cosplayers and each one cosplayed a character from Ouran High School Host Club; Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey. The cosplayers had done exceptionally well with their costumes, as they looked the part and were all as happy as they could be. They were all in front of the convention center smiling in the photo. Underneath the picture was the caption:

"_The siblings and their cousin Dave (left), Jana Ann (middle), and Willey Smith (right) all one hour before the attack. The photo was taken from Willey's camera and posted onto her Facebook soon before their death. These three and two unidentified bodies were also killed when the bomb had gone off."_

I looked at the photo closer, and then realization hit me, including grief and shock. "Those were…" I muttered to myself, thinking back to the panel to the three Ouran cosplayers sitting next to Ed, all so glad to be there at my panel. _Dave even asked a question to me… Oh God I hope they're with You in Heaven, _I silently prayed.

Not wanting to look at the photo that much anymore, I scrolled down to see the second one. It wasn't as clear as the other picture, as this one seemed to have been taken on a phone while they were moving. From what I could tell from the picture, it looked like Scar trying to attack me and Ed with his red eyes ablaze. Alchemy sparks were at the tips of his fingers, but they looked just like red pixels from the bad quality picture.

The caption on this picture was longer than the other one. "_Attacker as witness's state looked like a dark skinned man in his late thirties with a large x-like scar on his face (above center). Some say that he looked exactly like the anime character Scar from animes 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood', and let off a small firecracker-like bomb off onto the stage right after the photo was taken."_

I sighed once more as I massaged my forehead, hoping the headache that was appearing would soon go away. "What the hell have I got myself into? People are getting killed because of this," I muttered. I decided that I did not want to look at the laptop anymore; I grabbed the lid and glanced at the screen before I closed it.

I stopped closing it and opened the lid to where it was before to get a better look at the picture right of the article, which was a link to another article. The title of this one was _"Serial Killer Traveling Western America: Who Will Be Next?"_ The picture above it was one of those security cameras in black and white, with Scar turned and dark liquid that most likely was blood on his jacket and hand.

I immediately clicked the link to read the article, as this one I did not skim like the last one.

_"After the Convention Center bombing in Seattle, Washington today, April 14th, the main suspect of setting off the bomb is believed to have murdered two more people; both police officers who were ordered to kill on sight after the suspect fled the scene of the Convention Center._

_ The unnamed suspect some call "The Scarred Man" or "Scar" due to the large x-like mark upon his face when witnesses describe him, and his uncanny resemblance to the Japanese anime character of the same name from the shows 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.'_

_ "There were red sparks of light, like electricity or fireworks or something. Then… they were dead. They looked like… their insides were blown up" eyewitness Jonathan Stark stated in an interview with Q13 Fox News about witnessing the deaths of police officers Bella Swan and Mary Sue._

_"Scar" was last seen near the Northern part of the Duwamish River heading southeast. He is a large black man in his thirties with short grey hair, supposed red eyes, and a large full arm tattoo on his right arm. If you have spotted him, please call the police and report the sighting._

The article was shorter than I expected, but was helpful none the less. Without thinking, I put my hand on Ed's arm and shook him promptly. A small groan was heard from him as he turned to his right, facing me and saying slowly "what?"

"Scar killed some after we ran from the convention. Here, read this." Ed stopped in mid-stretch of his arms and took the laptop from my hands. I saw his eyes quickly move across the screen from one side to the other, reading the article. Then he looked up at me, fire in his eyes as he quickly and forcefully handed the laptop back at me.

Then, crossing his arms and facing forward he said grimly "Were there any other deaths because of him?" This question was hard for me to answer. _Crap, do I say yes and tell him that three of his friends died? _I thought. Slowly, I stated "Yes. Five… but they were unidentifiable from the rubble of the wall that fell from the Convention Center."

_I hate lying,_ I thought as Ed frowned even more. Lowering his head, his bangs got in the way of his face, making it hard to read his emotions. "And it's my entire fault… If I didn't go to find Scar in Central then none of these people would have…"

"No Ed." He then looked up at me, surprised at the anger in my voice. "This was not your fault. Scar is the one using the alchemy, and he's the one that sent you here. This is his doing, so don't put the blame on yourself! I will not allow you to do that."

Ed looked at me one more time, and then turned to the window outside. I then promptly shut my laptop off and closed it, putting it away. I looked at the window to see the same dark night sky he was looking at, stars barely visible.

* * *

"I hate flying" Ed said behind me as we got my luggage. I turned my head toward him and said "Stop complaining. The trip is over, and be glad that you didn't throw up."

"I felt like I would have if it continued any more…" I rolled my eyes as I turned my phone on and put it in my pocket. I turned around to see Ed lift one of my suitcases off the luggage belt and put it down. "Is this the last one?" he said, pointing at the bag as I saw again a glint of automail from his glove. I nodded as a small grin appeared on my face.

"Let's not do that again…" He quietly said as we started to walk away from the luggage belt. "Hey, be glad that this is faster than driving or even walking like you do in Amestris."

"Whatever…" Ed grumbled behind me. We walked to an escalator with Ed following me, as we rode up to the next floor. _Hmm, no remarks from Ed, _I thought_. Glad he's getting used to the tech; I'm getting tired of explaining everything._

We got to the top and I walked a foot or two away from the escalator so I wouldn't be blocking it for people coming up like us. Ed then stood on my left and dropped the luggage he was carrying in between us.

"Where is that exit…" I mumbled to myself, putting the bag I was carrying to the ground at my side. I glazed over the people in the crowd loitering or walking, trying to find the exit. Suddenly, I did a double take. A man and a woman were standing about twenty yards or so away, talking to each other. The man was taller than the woman, with black hair and a long face, while the woman was shorter, about my height with wavy dark brown hair, facing away from Ed and me.

_No… is that…?_

The man glanced towards us and like me, did a double take too. Staring at us, he grinned largely. His wife turned to see what her husband was staring at, and looked at us. She smiled too, as Ed said "Wait a second, are those two people…" trailing off.

I walked over to them, as the man walked over to me and gave me a large hug.

"Hey Travis."

"Hi Vic."

* * *

**Alright! There's the next chapter for you guys! Sorry for slow updates, high school is tough when you have all honours classes and a stupid amount of homework every day. The next chapter will be up on... November 2nd!**

**And by the way... POKEMON X AND Y OH MY GOD I CANNOT WAIT. Sorry, had to get that out. (I'm getting Fennekin and Squirtle, btw.)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW. If there's something I need to change, review. If there's something you don't like, review. If there's something you do like, review. Talk to me through reviews!**

**Thanks again, and may your pencil stay sharp!  
~Azorria**


End file.
